characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Bianca Haynes
Bianca Haynes, 'otherwise known in the Underworld as ''Snow White and by the CJA as The Void, ''is an eighteen-year-old SS Ranked Ace currently operating as a member of the semi-decentralized, infamous organization known as The Shard, serving as the fourth and final member of the First Fragment. Made into an Ace by a gang-sponsored project and being the only subject to have survived the process, Bianca is considered to be a '"Void" Ace; the only one of her kind. Personality Personality Sketch: Filler Until Redone Bianca is generally a kind girl, but commonly misunderstood. She can easily turn angry when her kindness is betrayed and taken for granted. Bianca is quite friendly and cheery. She even will talk to her rivals casually, sometimes merely to poke fun at them. Bianca is often eager to talk about love and gossip, regardless of who she may be gossiping with or who she might be near to. Bianca is noted to have a superiority complex that extends to everyone not of Shard, and a complimentary compulsion to aid those she sees as inferior to her by any means possible even if it means severely injuring them to make them understand or improve. Bianca's superiority complex tends to turn her into a seemingly bossy individual, having people do things for her, but often times ends up being in their own self-interest or empowerment, due to her aforementioned kind, but oddly expressed heart. Bianca can occasionally be quite cunning and at times even manipulative, capable of blending reverse psychology with a variety of tactics. Despite this behaviour, Bianca tends to overreact when she is unhappy and will pout excessively, though this reaction is temporary and she'll often return to normal in a few minutes. Background Early Years Project: Ten Zero Snow White Powers and Abilities Ace AIM Detection: 'Bianca, having underwent training from the Apostasy, demonstrates the ability to sense and perceive AIM in the same way that any individual would be able to perceive the world through their senses. As a result, Bianca can sense Jesters and other Aces over an incredible distance, as well as experimentation centres or whatever in Superbia almost passively. This ability to sense AIM in Aces, Jesters, and even mechs allows Bianca to gain the edge on other Aces, as she can completely perceive the motions of attacks created by AIM as well as their presence, even if their regular AIM ability is meant to render them invisible simply due to the fact that most Aces appear to be incapable of fully cloaking the negligible background AIM that they constantly emit. Bianca can detect aces and the number of Aces, and even seperate them from Jesters due to being able to tell the difference in their signatures, and she has even demonstrated the ability to memorize the signatures of Jesters she has seen over a period of time, such as Jasmine's. : '''AIM Cloaking: '''Learning from her own ability to detect AIM, Bianca also has demonstrated the ability to cloak her own AIM, rendering it hard to detect and cutting off the negligible background AIM. Though often situational, it's less of a power rather than something that she just figured out she could do when first being shown that she could sense AIM. Ten-Zero As the sixtieth candidate for the process, Bianca is the only known successful and surviving candidate of Project Ten-Zero; being the world's first and only Void Ace. Bianca's personal reality as such stems from the interaction between herself and other personal realities; as well as the impact they made on her, contributing to her own Void and increasing the potency of the extradimensional-like field. Bianca's powers work by having reached into the minds of the deceased children of Block B-59 and reliving their every experience; communicating with them and befriending them. By doing so, Bianca accepts their personal reality into her own; becoming one with their personal reality and adding it to the "Void" that is her own personal reality. Being abducted when her mental state and personality were not solid enough to form a distinctive AIM Field; Bianca's personal reality itself was simulated to give rise to a field much similar to a void; a blank slate. As a result, by accepting the memories of the children before her and the pain they felt; Bianca has demonstrated the ability to take away their pain, melding her AIM Field with theirs. Named after the primordial Chaos, Bianca's abilities seemingly have the ability to bring anything into fruition. Bianca's AIM Diffusion Field manifests itself as something compared to "a region of extradimensional space where the conventional laws of physics appear to hold no sway, yet still interacts with this physical realm." As a result, Bianca would appear to be capable of distorting the reality of the world around her by manipulating and channeling the apparent metaphysical energies of the region, dubbed simply as ''"The Void". Through this power, Bianca is capable of potentially actualizing any number of phenomena and weaponizing it in combat; as long as she is aware of the mechanism and is "familiar" with said phenomena; seemingly capable of bending or warping the realm of physics around her to generate specific abilities. Uniquely, Bianca's powers appear to seemingly hinge on her Void operating as a sludge from which particles possessing unique properties can be formed; creating exotic forms of matter and energy as if a walking parallel universe operating with it's own set of quantum fields. The Void appears to demonstrate it's own laws of physics; parallel to our worlds but capable of interfacing with the known universe as if it existed within it. As a result, Bianca's is capable of creating excitations in the waveforms of her quantum fields in unique mannerisms to invoke the laws of the universe in a variety of ways; creating substances that demonstrate properties that should be unstable or should not logically exist, or generating forms of energy with unique properties for a variety of purposes. *'''Alice: Named after one of the first children to fall victim to Project Ten-Zero; Bianca has demonstrated the ability to seemingly create excitations in the Void that is her AIM Diffusion Field to invoke the properties of the hypothetical type of exotic matter known as mirror or Alice matter; generating particles themselves that seemingly have the ability to interact with typical particles as if the mirror of whatever they come into contact with. As a result, by extending the effects of her AIM Diffusion Field onto herself; Bianca has demonstrated the ability to seemingly become Alice matter; phasing and flickering in and out of what persons can typically perceive. Due to generating mirror matter; Bianca has demonstrated the ability to seemingly become virtually both invisible and intangible; no longer interacting with the material world in a meaningful way as even photons interact with her body in the "mirror" of how the conventional quantum electrodynamic process would occur; rendering her undetectable by any of the traditional five senses and capable of dodging attacks. This does not, however render her untouchable by supernatural forces which are inherently in violition of the natural forces of typical reality. Antiparticle mirror matter that allows her to seemingly cause interactions with her mirror matter to explode on contact with other things. *'Paradox: '''Pseudo-tangible imagery. *'Mass Matters:' Block B-59 *'Idea B: Void Devil Manifestation, Survivor's Guilt *'Idea C: '''Through the derelict horror, they had learned to see past a broken, ugly thing, and take away it's pain. Bianca, by commanding the Void, has had a direct link to each of the Void Devils, the aberrations, and the failed test subjects before their termination. As the Void corrupted their very bodies, their skin turned swordsteel, organs interlinked..but Bianca, achieving perfect harmony with the Void, was immune to such corruption, even casting this corruption aside. However, Bianca was also capable of causing this corruption, granting her command over something referred to as the Infestation. ...Nah., Empathy *'Idea D: Notable Skills Scientific Knowledge Stealth Equipment A.R.M Trivia Category:Requiem Category:The Shard